narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaoh Minazuki
Background He was born during a time of peace long ago. It's unknown about his childhood. The stories tell that he was blessed since birth with a powerful ethereal energy. He was then sent away from his home to train in the art of exorcising demons. While training he was up against a powerful foe. And that day he faced defeat. Desiring to gain more power, he made a deal with a being calling himself "Auijas" and apparently becomes immortal due to an evil entity. However, he went insane and berserk killing thousands of people. Destroying entire villages with an uncontrollable rage. And for those who stood in his wasy met their fate unfortunately.This continued until he was sealed in a obelisk by his teacher Yozuro, and his fellow peers a centuries ago. Redemption A few centuries later he is freed due to the entity leaving him to possess someone else. But while he was sealed inside the obelisk he didn't age...not in the least bit. Remembering his past, he thought about all the lives he's taken and he couldn't forgive himself for giving in to his evil desires. Now wanting to redeem himself, he tracks down the entity's source with intents to exorcise it. While on this journey, he creates new ablities to aid himself against the entity. But little did he know, the being was following him all along. Victory Gaoh eventually defeated the entity. And it seems that he has lost his immortality. And Gaoh apologizes to every being he has dealt harm to. Then he goes in to solitude, staying away from the outside world vowing to never kill another human being. A couple of centuries later and using an unknown technique he somehow stays alive through all these years decides to take on a apprentice, to pass on his wisdom. Current Currently his whereabouts are unknown. Though it seems to hint that he has finally reached Enlightenment, through all these years he's been alive. It's been rumored that that people in other lands see him walking about spreading his knowledge. But for what purpose, is unknown. Maybe we will find out his true motives one day. Though he is currently of Acharya rank, is isnt afraid to break the peace to defend himself or to help others in need. Abilities I guess his fighting style revolves around keeping his distance from his opponents. Since he's weaker than average physically, I decided to balance him out, by him being fast, and using the hit and run technique. *His staff helps him keep the opponent at bay. His staff is also able to block sharp objects with relative ease. *Reacts at speeds that make it seem he knew what his opponent's next move was. *Extensive knowledge of jutsu. He even created a few of his own. *Gifted. Has average chakra, but its highly concentrated which in turn means he gets more out of it. Thus he's able to last longer in fights. Ninjutsu *Five Elements Seal *Rokudou Kage Bunshin *Inner Chakra *Kamui Ryusei *The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits *Light and Dark Exorcism Arts of Togakushi *Gaoh's Summoning Jutsu *Sealing Technique Absorption Seal *Shotou Tai Tsuchi Tentei - Shiva *Secret Technique: Esoteric Doctrine Of Inner Light *Kyokesei Yoroi *Seiteki Chikara No Jutsu *Buku Senbon Chikara *Hand Of Anu *Judgement of Nergal Personality Kinda like Bengali from the Thundercats Bengali he likes to draw. He's and avid painter. You could also consider him to be very wise. Weaknesses * Fear of heights * Doesn't trust in to many people. * Has lower than average physical * Procrastination * His Kamui Ryusei isn't effective against larger objects as much. Weapons * Staff Category:Characters Category:Original Characters